traderfandomcom-20200213-history
Egyptian Exchange
Egypt's Stock Exchange, now Egyptian Exchange (EGX), comprises two exchanges, Cairo and Alexandria, both governed by the same board of directors and sharing the same trading, clearing and settlement systems. * Currently chaired by Dr. Mohamed Omran. History מסחר עצמאי The Egyptian Exchange was formerly known as the Cairo and Alexandria Stock Exchange (CASE). In 2009, the CASE 30 Index (made up of the 30 largest companies being traded) changed its name to the EGX 30 Index. In 2011 the EGX 20 Index, composed of the twenty most active and liquid stocks on the Egyptian Exchange, was launched. MENAFN|date=3 October 2011}} The Alexandria Stock Exchange was officially established in 1883, with Cairo following in 1903. Both exchanges were very active in the 1940s, and the combined Egyptian Stock Exchange ranked fifth in the world. The central planning and socialist policies adopted in the mid-1950s led to the exchange becoming dormant between 1961 and 1992. In the 1990s, the Egyptian government's restructuring and economic reform programme resulted in the revival of the Egyptian stock market, and a major change in the organisation of the Cairo and Alexandria stock exchanges took place in January 1997 with the election of a new board of directors and the establishment of a number of board committees. Sherif Raafat, former chairman of the board of directors, sought to modernise the exchange by: * Creating a coherent organisation structure with a clear division of authority and responsibilities; * Deciding to install a new state-of-the-art trading, clearing and settling system conforming to international standards (in May 1998 a contract was signed with EFA Software Ltd., a Canadian company, to this end); * Developing new membership and trading rules, as well as arbitration and dispute resolution procedures; * Planning the improvement of the clearing, settlement and payment systems. By the end of November 1998, there were 833 listed companies on the Egyptian Stock Exchange with a market capitalisation of approximately L.E. 71.3 billion (up from 627 companies listed in 1991 with a market capitalisation of L.E. 8.8 billion). Hours The exchange has normal trading sessions from 10.30am to 2.30pm, local time, on all weekdays, except Fridays, Saturdays and holidays declared by the exchange in advance.Source: Bloomberg Egyptian Revolution of 2011 The Egyptian stock exchange plummeted 6.25% following the beginning of the Egyptian Revolution of 2011 on 25 January.Egypt stock market tumbles over 6 pct on protests, Yahoo News.Egyptian stock exchange falls 6.25% in 15 minutes, Jpost. The Egyptian Stock Exchange closed at the end of trading on the 27th January after the benchmark EGX 30 Index (EGX30) plunged 16 percent that week amid the uprising. The exchange reopened on Wednesday 23 March after being closed for almost 8 weeks. The market fell by a further 8.9% on reopening. .Egyptian Market's Reopening. Wall Street Journal. March 24, 2011. Since the President Ben Ali fled neighboring Tunisia on January 15, the volatility of the EGX 30 Index has proven to be unmatched within the Arab world. Since the close of business on January 13 (7156 volume at closing), the EGX 30 Index has shed 45 percent of its volume - a drop of 3186 points, from 7156 to 3970 (December 8). See also *CASE 30 *List of African stock exchanges *List of management topics *List of stock exchanges *List of stock market indices References External links *Egypt Stock Exchange *Egypt Stock Exchange Daily Updates *Dr. Mohamed Omran Biography Category:Organizations established in 1883 Category:Stock exchanges in the Middle East Category:Stock exchanges in Africa Category:Economy of Egypt Category:Stock market Category:Organisations based in Cairo Category:Alexandria